


Russian date

by Ikyo



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyo/pseuds/Ikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How angry this greasy grimace made him; how incredibly mad this man drove him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian date

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Kaz’s body cried out as he hit the ground. He skidded back across the mossy ground, gasping aloud as he finally halted a seconds later. For a moment he sat there, quietly, the cool wall behind him taking away the risk of being completely exposed to the shooter. But with this enemy, the stone wall was not a very great source of comfort after all.

With somewhat trembling fingers, he switched on his radio. Snake responded immediately, reliable as always. Unlike other persons…

“Kaz, what’s wrong?”

Kaz grunted angrily and ran his hand through his dirty, sweat-drenched hair. “What’s wrong with me?” He snorted into the microphone. “I’m getting my ass beat by Ocelot here, that’s what’s wrong!”

Snake remained silent. Of course; even a hardened soldier like himself had to take time to process such information, form the words into a logical train of thought. When he still didn't say a word after a few seconds, Kaz slowly stood up. A mistake, he had to admit. The faint rubbing of his rough jacket on the plaster remnants behind him gave away his position.

Three bullets thundered against the wall, and Kaz threw himself to his knees. With a deep breath, he inhaled the hot smoke left behind from the attack, the stench of gunpowder inciting a newfound sense of wrath within him. He would tear this bastard into fucking pieces.

Finally, Snake came back on.

“Where are you?

“Behind. A. Wall.” Kaz growled, now irritated that Ocelot had already discovered him. Ocelot should have just shot him, because in this moment, Kaz would love to throw himself on the traitor and choke the life out of him.

And he would still manage to do so with a bullet in his chest. His right ear was ringing, the last shot landed too close to his head. Even though the projectile had drilled into the other side of the wall, the thunderous noise had been deafening

"You know that you sent me to Russia to bring back the stolen data and to provide some order here, right?"

"Hm, I thought he currently is active in Africa." Snake sounded so calm, and Kaz could not swallow his surge of anger.

"Well maybe he was homesick, huh?" His voice trembled with anger. Was Snakes serious? Was he really not a bit impressed that Kaz was just attacked by their so-called ally?

"Snake?"

In fact, the man on the other end sounded a little amused now, "You should watch out. His Ricochets are uniquely precise. "

"Snake ?!"

“ Haha ok… Attempt to get out of there. I do not know who he works for but unfortunately as his opponent you are in a bad position. Make sure that ... "His words did not even faded away in Kaz 'ear canal as one immense pressure, followed by excruciating heat enveloped his hand. He saw the individual parts of the radio already flew through the air, a firework from crashed technique, even before the crack and rumble of the shot and the explosion hit him like a punch. With a sharp hiss he drew a painful breath in his lungs and held his bleeding hand. There was no penetration happened but the burst radio had still injured him. When he looked up, he could see Ocelot. He stood away maybe 10 feet, a dirty and devious smirk on his lips. The SAA, that had Kaz just cost the connection to Snake, rotated smoking around his gloved fingers. The somewhat disordered blond hair of the double agents was drawn together into a braid and gave the piercing blue eyes any freedom to stare at Kaz… in an disgusting, satisfied way.

"He's right." Adam began, and blew clichéd surge of smoke from the barrel of his Colts. "My Ricochet is incredible."

Kaz grabbed his hunting knife. If Ocelot once was already so close by, he did not even need to think of starting a shot duel anymore. As much as he hated him at the moment, the abilities of the Russian’s were much too familiar for him to ignore them. He signaled that he wanted a one on one duel; wanted to let fists and body speak. Snake had trained him long enough to have at least a change here.That he was about of killing the other did not matter at this moment; There was no time for such thoughts. No time for doubt.

With an angry growl, Kaz jumped to his feet and ran off. He could see how Ocelot put away his beloved weapon, seeming almost uninterested, and fixed his left boot on the ground. His hands rose up, and he fell in the opening position of CQC. What was Kaz thinking? This was a fight with the man who was most familiar with Snake and the Boss, and with their developed martial art, but his rage fueled Kaz’s battered body to peak performance. 

His first punch hit with such a force onto Ocelot’s waiting body that he could hear his bones crack, despite his skillful defense. Adam let himself getting pushed back, but then crashed his palm into Kaz’s side. The following pain itself was not as great as expected, but CQC was more than mere brutality. Kaz knew. And he was right.   
With a vice-like power, Ocelot clutched Kaz’s shirt, put his right leg between Kaz's and tore him, with the help of a sharp spur, to the ground.. The impact pushed the air from Kaz’s lungs and dipped him in a dull, flickering world.

Even before the pain fully hit him, Ocelot had thrown his leg over Kaz and sat on him, raised his right fist to start beating him unconscious. In his eyes, this was happiness. This cracked Kaz out of his daze again, determined to beat the joy from Ocelots face. Unexpectedly quick, his fist bounced into the smooth face of the Russian, with the satisfaction he heard Ocelot’s nose break. Adam jumped from Kaz and closed his hands around his aching face; a chance that the younger would not let pass. With a jerk, he came to his feet,and his heavy military boots met Ocelot’s shoulder, shoving him to the ground.

Now Kaz was even more motivated. To see how the other cringed underneath him made his heart race. Confident, he pulled the knife high, kneeling down on Ocelot so that he blocked the man from standing up agaon. But as his arm muscles were twitching, ready for the slightest movement, something shot through Kaz' head.

Since when did Ocelot speak that little during a fight? He had dropped only one phrase; very unusual for the arrogant, narcissistic agent.

And with this little thought, nagging doubt woke up in Kaz’s mind. Panting, he laid the blade on Ocelots throat.

"What's going on?" He hissed.

Ocelot grinned, his lips were glued shut by the blood flowing out of his nose.

"Have I slumped into the area of your new client? Or did you simply become so jealous that you want to kill me at any cost?" Although Kaz wanted to sound amused at the last sentence, his voice shook in anger. How angry this greasy grimace made him; how incredibly mad this man drove him.

Adam used the moment as these bubbling feeling rose in Kaz. His hand slipped suddenly under Kaz’s wrist and yanked the arm so abruptly to the side that Kaz wrist broke under his fingers. The outcry of younger was suppressed by Ocelots hard fingers. With a force as one would hardly credit the Russian, he closed the others mouth, let Kaz's teeth thunder against each other. Tears of sudden pain shot into his eyes and the burning rage obscured his sight . But before he could get a picture of the situation, Ocelot pulled him down and pressed his lips against his own, greedy and unloving.

Kaz widened his eyes and did not lose one second. He flinched before the other's tongue, but could not dodge in time to it. When he slipped from Ocelot, he still felt him in his mouth.

Wait a second. He really felt something in his mouth.

He had almost bitten into the hard, little thing between his teeth, but then concern flashed through his mind: What if it was a poison capsule?

Nervously, he spat the object into his hand.

No poison capsule.

A microchip.

His microchip. Ocelot had given him back the stolen microchip. With. His. Tongue.

Breathless, Kaz lifted his head and looked to the passed out spy. Adam did not move anymore; the blow on his nose now had cost him his consciousness in the end.

Kaz thoughts were spinning.Was Ocelot an enemy? Had he retrieved the microchip only to steal the show from Kaz ? To expose him? To humiliate him? Or, to spare him the trouble? Avoid Kaz the danger?

With a hiss of frustration, the blonde pushed closer and grabbed Ocelots head. Almost gently, he laid it aside and rolled his body on its side, so that the injured man would not choke on his own blood. Then he stood up, stiffly. His back ached, his bloody, batted lower leg ached, and his busted hand ached. His head ached.

With a last, confused sigh, he then turned and limped into the direction from which he had started his mission.

If Ocelot came back again he would beat him into pieces.

If.

Who knew when it came to this freak?


End file.
